SONIC666
My friend,Kevin,has always been a huge geek.He had this huge collection of Nintendo and Sega games,but he also had a fetish for bootleg games.He really had a lot of mario and sonic games that were just chinese ripoffs. One day,i surfing through my facebook,kevin sent me a download link to a game called sonic666.I was kinda creeped out,but curious,too. Against my better judgement,i downloaded the game.It downloaded instantly,and it took about 6 minutes to open it.However,the title of the game was the exact same one from super mario word.that really pissed me off."what the fuck?was this made by some dumbass chinese bootleger who didn't even know the difference between mario and sonic?why would kevin send me this shit?"i shrugged it off and was about to close the game,when a huge and loud flash appeared,then the screen changed to one of the most disturbing images i've ever seen.the sky turned red and the clouds were black.mario had this proud look on his face,and a puddle of blood was coming out beneath him,while giygas's theme was played in the backround.he started to walk like a spider.i saw that there were really realistic dolls on the floor that seemed to have been mutilated.I looked closer,and i saw the dolls were actually really children.real,killed,children.at one point,luigi appeared on the screen.he said "please stop....".i say how actual tears were coming out of his eyes.mario charged at hin and the screen cut to black,with a this loud screech of man or woman in the backround.I was feeling sick,and was about to tear up.what the fuck is this?i realised that kevin was way more disturbed than i ever thought he'd be,for sending me this. then,the game started. the first level had lavender town music.i made mario walk forward,and walked extremely fast.at one point,he stopped in front of someone.it was sonic.he had black eyes with red iris.no....holy shit.it was sonic.exe.i was horrified.behind that sick fuck were luigi,princess peach and all those dead children that were in the title screen.luigi's whole skin was thorned off,and he had a lot of needles stung into him.peach's eyes were out of their sockets,and her hair was tangled in her intestines.it was sick.i had to go to the toilet to vomit.when i finished throwing up,i heard mario's screaming.i went back to my laptop and i saw mario's agonizing body as his own flesh was melting from fire.i let out a scream as i felt to the floor,crying like a baby.i stayed like this for a minute,when i saw that there were letters on my screen: "I know where you live,Michael.So did Kevin." "666LoVeLuCiFeR666" Michael.That was my name.I felt on floor again,screaming and crying,when a picture of a cross upside down showed up.That mesed up piano music from sucide mouse played on the backround,but it was so fucking louud it almost made my ears explode. The next day,everybody in our town found out that kevin was found dead,probably from suicide.What's worse is that he apparently died 1 minute before sending me that download link,which means that he must've possesed the game to hunt the one who plays it. All i can say is,if you ever find the link to sonic666,DO NOT PLAY IT.don't fuck with your life like me and kevin did with ours. Category:English Class Failure Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Random Capitalization Category:Sonic Category:Vidya games Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki